


My side

by Ynius



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, in the war of best, marine Luffy in the beggining, vice-admiral Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Luffy is a marine Vice-Admiral. He never talked about why he wanted to do this, and his brother hates him for that. When the war begins, he reveals the identity of the infamous captain of the Straw Hats Pirates. He never shows himselfs. No one sees him expect the ones he defeats. But the all say that he's a monster.





	1. Chapter 1

A strange memory came to Ace as he reflected on his life. He got caught and now he was in Impel Down. 

He remembered the day his little brother visited his ship. As always, he showed unnoticed. No one saw him until they heard the laughing of Whitebeard. They stood there looking like they saw a ghost.

There, at their father's feet, stood laughing and grinning a straw hat wearing marine. He bowed in respect to the older man then took a bottle of sake. Nothing else seemed to surprise them more than the youngest of them shouting the name of the marine.

"Luffy?!" The man turned toward the burning man. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Hey, Ace. Long time no see, right?" He said in a sad tone.

"Why the fuck are you here?!" No one understood why Ace was so angry. He was a marine, yes, but they didn't know him.

"Well, i can't visit my dear older brother?"

What?

"What?!" Thatch screamed. That marine was Ace's brother? He had one? He never talked about him.

"You can't! If you are a marine, then no!"

"Ace... i told you, i am strong now. Now i can actually-"

"No! You give your dream away! What would Shanks say about that?! What happened to your 'Pirate King' talk?"

Luffy wanted to say something, but pops talked before him.

"My son. This brat came here to have a talk with me. He wanted to make sure of something."

"Something...?" Asked suspicious Marco.

"Thatch. Come here. Only the commanders can stay here. The rest of you, go to another place on Moby Dick."

In short time, Thatch came to Luffy, looking actually nervous. Luffy smiled.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you. And it's for your sake."

"What won't..?"

He never got to finish his sentence, because Luffy suddently thrusted his hand in his chest. Everyone on board except for Newgate shouted murder. But Luffy only took his hand back,with something else.

Thatch was alright. No bleeding, internal or external, was there. He touched his chest. He felt....weird.

"What...happened?"

"An insurance."

"Insurance?"

"For your life. You will know sooner or later what i am talking about. Don't worry. Ossan, thanks for listening to me." He bowed once again, then put the red thing he took out of Thatch's chest in a bottle. His eyes found Ace's once again.

"Maybe...it would have been better if you learned to listen from Makino, not manners." He said in a monotone voice as he once again dissapeared.

Ace chuckled as he remembered his crewmates, especially Thatch asking him what was that about. He really was pissed off that one time. No one bothered him after he set himself on fire.

And now, as he stood there, in his cell, he regreted a little not ever listening  to him. Sabo would surely hate him for that.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the time for Ace's execution. He prayed to the heavens that his family won't go after him and try to save him. It would be a devastating war.

When he got put on the execution ground, his eyes widened when he saw just how many marines where there.

Was his brother there too? He hoped not. Even with his hate for giving his dream away toward him, Luffy was still the sole brother he still had left. And if he remembered well, Luffy didn't liked the blood. He probably would have nightmares.

Then the introductions were made. The same three admirals, and some new names, but one name got his attention.

"Vice-admiral. Monkey D. Luffy." 

He could hear voices below talking about his brother.

"That's him! That's the renowed youngest Vice-admiral in the world!"

"I know. He is soooo amazing!"

His brother- baby brother was an vice-admiral? Really?

Luffy seated himself on Ace's right side. He ignored the looks he got from his friends- Smoker, Aokiji, Coby, Helmeppo- because he knew what they were thinking.

He made a promise after all, a promise made when they first met.

"I am a marine until the moment one of my friends or my family is in need of help. Are you still willing to be my friend?" He told them. They all agreed. He often played games with Smoker or drank ice tea with Aokiji, or even trained and spent the afternoon away lazing on the grass with the belly to the sun with Coby and Helmeppo.

They were good friends. And even if after today, they will be enemies, he was glad to know they would be still alive.

"Ace. Do you remember our childhood?" Luffy asked holding in his hands three sake cups.

"Of course. It was before you betrayed me. Us."

"...when i was ten, after Sabo... died... do you remember my promise?"

"....to become the most free man in the world and be strong enough to protect your friends and family."

"Right. So...belive me. Ace, i am strong. And not alone."

"What...?"

"Your other family is coming. But don't worry. They will not be alone. My crew is coming too."

"Crew...? Luffy. You're a marine."

"Shishishi. For now, at least." Luffy grinned in his stupid smile. Then, his attention went to the sea. "The sea...is beautiful today. I just had an ideea."

He hopped down and made his way to the bell that rings only on new years. He rang the bell sixteen times. No one understood. Until Garp laughed at the dumb faces in the crowd.

"Don't you umderstand?! My grandson wants to tell us that the Pirate Era will be over soon!" He got cheers in reply.

Four men in the back scroffed. They knew that he hadn't done that for their sake. He wanted to tell something else.

Then the quiet came. A voice was heard from beside the pirate.

"Ah. Thus the war begins." Everyone tensed.

Suddently, Moby Dick came from underwater. Truer words have never beem spoken. The war began.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a massacre. Dead bodies everywhere. Marine and pirates alike were falling dead on the cold ground.

Luffy suddently thought that when in dead, no one could say what are you. A marine, or a pirate....in dead you were just that. Dead.

He saw how Marco was leading the others on the battle field. He could feel Cobi- his sweet and kind friend, whom he freed from a pirate, and one of the first people he knew that hated violence- growing anxious. He knew that he was wondering when the plan would begin. It would be soon. When that man made his apparence.

No sooner had Luffy finished his thoughts, that the cursed man who made this mess appeared.

"Zehahahaha! My former crew! Glad to see you! Oh, and isn't my good old friend, Ace up there?!" He mocked everyone. The battlefield got silent.

"Blackbeard!" Ace shouted and began cursing the man with his sailor vocabular.

"For what have you come, Blackbeard?" Asked Sengoku.

"For what? For Whitebeard's head, of course!"

Luffy had to grip Ace's knee to make his brother would stay silent. Instead, he spoke.

"This time,i ask you. For what have you come?"

"Hm? Oh! Isn't that the vice-admiral Luffy?! Y'know, the marines never belived me when i told them that you were friends with pirates! And what? Now you're gonna tell me that Ace's your nephew? Uncle?" The older man grinned.

"Brother. He is my older brother. One of two. The other one is a revolutionar." Luffy answered with a poker face, thought his eyes were serious.

The man expoaded.

"Did ya heard that, Sengoku?! He admited that he is Roger's other son!"

"Fool. Roger died three years before Luffy was even born!" The fleet admiral shouted.

"Yes. Roger isn't my dad. My dad is Dragon,the revolutionary army leader." Again, no other emotion was shown beside seriousiness.

This time, the world exploaded. It was quite hard to calm the reporters and the civillians.

Luffy continued.

"Blackbeard. What you've done is unforgetable. That's why, no matter how many years it takes me, i will kill you."

"Zehahahaha! You talk big, for a brat!"

"This brat, from this moment on, is giving up his marine status. From now on, i will be know as Mugiwara Luffy, the captain of the strawhats pirates." As ke talked, his marine hat was thrown away and on his head rested the old strawhat. He broke Ace's handcuffs and thrown him to his allies. He, thought,was caught by Sengoku.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted. What was going on? Luffy deserted marines? Did Sabo knew about this matter?

"Monkey D. Luffy! What do you think you're doing?! Do you understand the position you put yourself into?!"

"Yes. I am quite aware. This was the main reason why i got here. For protecting my big brothers. I never thought i would get my freedom so soon thought." he began to whistle. An omnious feeling were sent on the others backs.

"If...Moby Dick came from water, then Thousand Sunny will some from the sky." He said looking at the clouds.

Everyones attention went to the sky.

True enough, the famous ship was floating in the sky without any worries.

A camera zoomed on the ship and they could see all the strawhats pirates on the deck. No one dared to move until Luffy jumped there.

Nami, always the ahead thinker, approached him and took off the marines upper clothes. She let the pants on, of course. As she turned, Robin gave her a red vest and a red cape. Fitting a king. Zoro, Sanji and Brook were on Luffy's right. Nami and Robin were right behind, and Chopper, Usopp and Franky were on his left. Everyone was grinning.

There, on the sun's shade, flyed proudly the ship and the crew of the future pirate king. The man himself was grinning under his hat. Then the man opened his mounth.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy, and i will become the Pirate king! As of now, even if Edward Newgate hadn't died, his era finished! My era, an era of adventure, had begun. As sign of it, this war is official over! Whitebeard pirates! Go and never come on this ground again!"

His crew cheered in suport.


End file.
